Abrazo
by Morrigan010
Summary: ¡Alerta de spoiler! Episodio 13 en adelante. One shot. - Es un pensamiento egoísta, pero hubiera preferido que se deshicieran de mí, como hicieron con Yvoni. No había sentimientos en su voz, ya no y aunque Gardienne pensara que Leiftan era indiferente, no llegaba a imaginarse que él sufría junto a ella.


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de ChiNoMiko y Beemov.**_

 _ **Alerta de Spoiler, desde el episodio 13 en adelante. Leer bajo las consecuencias(?)**_

* * *

Estaba recostada en su cama, como las últimas dos semanas. No comía, no sonreía, muchos dirían que Gardienne ya no respiraba, que se había vuelto un objeto inanimado. Pues así se sentía, sin vida.

Ella reía ante el pensamiento de haberse convertido en un robot, pues sus únicos movimientos eran muy mecánicos: ducharse, ordenar su habitación, alimentar a su familiar y beber un vaso de agua muy de vez en cuando. Todo en ese orden.

Nadie podía hacerla sonreír desde ese entonces. No importaba si el culpable de sus desgracias prometía protegerla y enmendar sus errores, Gardienne ya había tocado fondo. Y quién no.

Los recuerdos de su familia comenzaron a aflorar, de nuevo, sacándole más de una lágrima. Sentía que en todo esto había un defecto, porque por más que llorara, gritara y rompiera todo, el dolor no se iba. Estaba ahí siempre, recordándole contantemente "Ya no hay hogar al que volver"

El amor de su familia era lo único que la mantenía en movimiento, las ganas de querer volver a casa, abrazar a sus padres y decirles cuanto los amaba. Ahora no existía la posibilidad de llegar a casa luego de un día triste y pedirle un abrazo a su madre; llegar y abrazarla, dejando todo lo malo atrás, con el conocimiento de que entre los brazos de quién le dio la vida estaría siempre a salvo. Ya no existía la posibilidad de cocinar con su padre, discutir sobre que condimentos estaban de más en la comida, no la regañaría de nuevo y no habría nadie dispuesto a matar al chico que lastimara su corazón. Pero lo que más le dolía es que no los vería envejecer y jamás vería el profundo amor que se profesaban, de esos que únicamente los puedes encontrar en los libros.

Con el corazón en un puño y tapando sus ojos con la almohada, las silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar por sus hermosos orbes violetas. Cerró sus ojos, esperando que esta fuera una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento su madre la despertaría en cuanto saliera el sol. No fue así.

Se acurrucó en su cama y comenzó a soñar despierta con que podía volver a casa, que llegaba y en la puerta de su casa estaba esperando su familia con los brazos abiertos, soñó con un abrazo apretado y con muchos besos de bienvenida entre lágrimas de felicidad y sollozos de alivio. Sonrió entre las lágrimas pero cuando abrió los ojos la decepción la golpeó, seguía allí y no en el lugar en que más deseaba estar. Se acostó boca arriba, clavando su mirada ya vacía en algún punto del techo.

Sus pensamientos divagaron en cómo se sentía, y por primera vez, en los hechos que habían ocurrido. Todos habían dicho que no la dejarían sola, que la apoyarían.

La soledad y el dolor danzaban en su interior en una danza de muerte.

En casa nunca se sentía sola, siempre había alguien para darle un abrazo en los momentos en que sentía que el mundo se le venía encima.

 _Pero ésta no es tu casa,_ se dijo.

Nadie estaba realmente preocupado por ella. Quién dijo que la iba a proteger no lo veía desde que fue a la puerta de su habitación a soltar su palabrería. Para peor, le había creído y depositó un poco de la esperanza que le quedaba en él. Que cruel había sido.

Alguien toco la puerta pero como de costumbre ella no respondió, no abrió la puerta o siquiera se movió de su sitio. Pidiendo permiso, Leiftan ingresó a la habitación. Lentamente se acercó a la cama, pero se detuvo unos pasos antes, quedándose observando a quién no hace mucho era la luz de sus días.

Una expresión de profunda tristeza reemplazaba su cálida mirada y su leve sonrisa. Si la antigua Gardienne lo hubiera visto con tal mueca, se lanzaría a consolar a su amigo y no lo dejaría ir hasta encontrar la forma de hacerlo sentir mejor. Pero por desgracia esa chica ya no estaba, la habían destruido

La observó durante minutos, notando varias cosas que habían cambiado en ella en estas semanas, entre ellas, su desnutrición. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y su piel carecía de aquel brillo saludable que la caracterizaba, y sus ojos. Sintió que algo se rompía dentro suyo. Sus orbes violetas que en un pasado eran tan cristalinos, ahora eran opacos, sin vida, sin sentimientos.

El rubio se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó una de las frías manos de la chica entre las suyas. Con la voz cargada de tristeza y culpa, habló.

\- Lo siento tanto mi pequeña, debí de haberlos detenido- en un movimiento suave, se llevó la mano de Gardienne a los labios y besó el dorso de su mano con ternura.

-Pero no lo hiciste- habló con la voz rota, voz que antes era melódica y suave. No había rencor en su tono, no había odio, sólo cansancio.

-Estoy haciendo lo imposible por revertir la poción- Leiftan acariciaba su mano mientras esperaba alguna reacción por parte de la chica.

Pasaron minutos hasta convertirse en una hora, pero Gardienne guardó silencio hasta ese momento.

-Es un pensamiento egoísta, pero hubiera preferido que se deshicieran de mí, como hicieron con Yvoni, a que deshacerse de ellos- Ni había sentimientos en su voz, ya no y aunque Gardienne pensara que Leiftan era indiferente, no llegaba a imaginarse que él sufría junto a ella.

Desde la masacre de su familia, se había fijado poco y nada en las demás mujeres, pero con ella era diferente, muy diferente. La veía como una hermosa flor a la que habían arrancado sus pétalos, su hermosa flor, y él estaba dispuesto a regarla para que fuese hermosa de nuevo.

-No pequeña, los egoístas fuimos nosotros por tratar de ser héroes cuando el miedo estaba de por medio. La amenaza no era confirmada, pero por miedo decidimos sacarte todo, como si tu familia fuera algo de valor menor.

Sin soltar su mano, se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, posando su mano libre sobre su corazón. Gardienne movió su mirada del techo para por primera vez posarla en Leiftan.

-No me importa realmente si alguien vino a decir éstas palabras antes de mí, porque yo sí las cumpliré, sin importar lo que me cueste- Gardienne se sentó en su cama, curiosa por si lo que diría Leiftan sería una promesa vacía, como la había sido la de la persona antes de él. – Prometo protegerte de todos y todo, nadie podrá ocasionarte algún daño pues tendrá que pasar sobre mi; sí algún día estás triste, estaré para ti hasta que ya no tengas más lágrimas; estaré siempre para ti y haré lo imposible por lograr que vuelvas a casa con todos tus seres queridos recordando quién eres. Proteger tu sonrisa y hacer que vuelva ahora será mi máximo objetivo.

Esperando que fuera palabrería, busco en los ojos de Leiftan el brillo de la mentira, pero no encontró nada. Sus ojos verdes eran una mezcla de convicción y algo que no pudo descifrar. No sabía cómo sentirse, feliz, triste o enojada.

Retiró su mano de la de Leiftan y cuando él se iba a poner en pie, lo abrazó. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y rompió en llanto. Aunque no lo admitiera del todo, desde ese día en la playa, una parte de ella se había sentido tan sola al punto de que se volvió asfixiante. Ahora podía respirar de nuevo.

Lo abrazó con todas las ganas que tenía de volver a casa, de matar a los jefes de Guardia y a Miiko y con la horrible necesidad de saber que todavía quedaba al menos una persona en ese mundo que la quería.

Leiftan la estrechó en sus brazos y el dolor de su pecho disminuyó un poco. Su dulce aroma a lo que ella dijo alguna vez que era canela inundó sus sentidos, deshaciéndose completamente de ese horrible sentimiento de añoranza que tenía hace días. La abrazó porque él también necesitaba ese consuelo; porque la extrañaba a ella, su sonrisa, su presencia, su todo y porque él también cargaba con el peso de perder a quienes más amaba.

Gardienne dejó de llorar pasado el tiempo, se sentía mucho mejor pero el cansancio la inundó. No quería dormir, no quería separarse de él. Leiftan se percató de su cansancio, con cariño, la tomo entre sus brazos y la recostó en su cama. La chica de cabello cenizo tomó su mano, deseando para sus adentros que no se fuera, al menos no por hoy. Para su sorpresa, la abrazo por la cintura y se acomodó a su lado.

Hoy no deseo dejarte, ¿podría quedarme? – susurró a su oído, ella se acurrucó contra él.

No te vayas, por favor…- su voz su fue apagando hasta que finalmente quedó dormida. El rubio besó su frente y cerró sus ojos para caer también en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Tanto tiempo confinada en su habitación, con tantas personas a su alrededor y sólo una fue capaz de entender que lo único que necesitaba aquella pequeña muñeca de porcelana para unir sus piezas de nuevo era sentir de nuevo el calor de un abrazo._

 _ **.Fin.**_

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? Pensé en cómo sería si Leiftan fuera el "caballero de armadura brillante" y si nadie realmente hubiera cumplido su promesa. También pensé en que los creadores del juego se tomaron muy a la ligera el hecho de que nuestra personaje haya perdido a su familia.  
Trate de adaptarlo a la idea que yo tenía de como hubieran reaccionado, o similar. No sé si acerté en el pensamiento de algunas (?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias por leer!:3**


End file.
